


Pain to Pleasure

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character With Cyborg Body Parts Gets Introduced To Wireplay, Cyborgs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surgery, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Saved from near-death in a terrible battle, a cyborg recuperates with his best friend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Pain to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



“How are you feeling, love?” 

Lio heaved a heavy sigh—fuck, the mere act of _breathing_ hurt his damn ribs. His headed pounded worse than any migraine as the chip in his head ran a diagnostics. Damn. This didn’t look good. “Broken.” 

Jay’s lips twitched. “Figured as much. You took a really bad hit back there. Your former, hmm, associate—”

“You can call that asswipe by name.” 

“—Dr. Krane sure did a number on you.” Jay’s fingers traced the area where Lio’s organic shoulder fused with his cybernetic parts, eliciting a hiss and a wince from Lio. 

“Impossible,” Lio gasped. “Why can I feel pain from my cybernetics? You’d think I shouldn’t be able to—pain would only have slowed me down while I was working under Krane.” 

“Krane had wired you to experience excruciating pain should you go against his will. You were rigged to self-detonate should you betray him, but don’t worry, I’ve…taken care of the matter as well as I could at the time. Krane, at least, shouldn’t be of your concern any longer.” 

Lio didn’t ask Jay to elaborate on that. 

“Had I been minutes late severing your ties to him,” Jay continued, “the resulting organ damage could have been a whole lot worse.” 

Lio winced again. So that explained the… “Figured as much. He always designed his toys so they could be disposable once useless. Considerate of him, don’t you agree?” 

“Quite,” Jay agreed with a grim smile. 

“Anything you can do about…?”

“Your lungs and liver? I am no physician, but I know someone who can help you after I’ve tinkered with your wires a bit. I can at least ensure you no longer experience pain. Should make for an easier surgery after, if your physician feels you need it.” 

Lio gave a snort. “Thanks, buddy.” 

“May I touch and prod you?” 

“I’m all yours, Jaybird,” Lio said, throwing him the best seductive grin he could muster in his state. 

Jay kept an impassive expression as his fingers traced over the scars lining the point where shoulder met with a cybernetic joint. Blue light blinked on his monocular, and Lio instinctively froze for the oncoming scan. A tiny shiver ran through him as Jay followed a barely-visible line that drew into Lio’s body, his fingertip briefly tickling his bare chest before it swerved down his abdomen then around to his hip, tapping at the junction of the next cybernetic joint. Another scan, this time checking around his skull, pinpointing all of the wires that buried deep inside his head. 

The monocular blinked several more times before it remained a blue glow, glaring into Lio’s one organic retina. His bionic eye flashed back at it with a blaring red color, a warning—just a reflex, but an embarrassing one at that. 

_Jay is a friend_ , he reminded his uncooperative bionic parts. 

“I know what to do,” Jay muttered as he returned to Lio’s shoulder, completely unfazed at being momentarily marked as a target. Lio felt his eye blink out, danger gone. Damn it, Jay, how could he have such an effect on him? “First, to ease your pain…may need to operate on you myself before I hand you over to Dr. Harbisson.”

Lio swallowed thickly—Dr. Krane’s sneer burned through the fog of his memory. “You’re going to put me under?” 

He saw Jay freeze as the implication struck him. “No. I can apply a local anesthetic so you may remain awake for the duration, if that is more preferable for you.” 

“It is, thank you.” 

After being administered the anesthetic, Jay helped Lio to his stomach. He pulled the pillow under his chin and made himself comfortable as Jay set to work. Strands of hair fell over Jay’s dark eyes, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in concentration. Lio focused on Jay’s cupid’s bow as sense of ease washed over him. His oldest and dearest friend was here with him, he was safe, away from danger, and Jay, a cybernetic expert, the only one Lio would ever trust with his entire being, worked diligently on his body. 

A jolt ran through Lio, a sensation neither pain nor…anything, really. He blinked.

“Did you feel that?” Jay asked. 

“Sort of,” Lio said. “But it’s more like my body knew I was receiving stimuli but it either could not register the sensation as pain, or the pain itself was silenced, like as though I was hearing something in a far distance, if that makes any sense.” 

“Good, good…,” was all Jay said in response to that. He continued to work, still as a stone statue with only his fingers moving about expertly. Lio eyed him, a smile playing on his lips, when another sensation passed through him—not a jolt of pain or whatever that was from before, but something entirely unexpected, and occurring in an area completely unexpected as well. 

The sensation blossomed as a pleasurable bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach before filling his entire being; warmth pooled down to his cock. A tiny, “Oh,” escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Fuck, that felt good. Jay’s warm fingers over his shoulder was suddenly too much. 

From the look on Jay’s face, he himself hadn’t anticipated the reaction, but he quickly recovered. Lio swore he saw the merest hint of a smirk at his own blush. 

“How are you feeling now, Mr. Zhao?” 

“No pain,” Lio managed while still trying to process what was happening. 

“Are you enjoying this sensation?” 

How was this possible? Jay was working on the wires inside his arms, but he may as well have been giving him a blowjob. He gripped the pillow underneath his head. 

“I don’t hate it,” Lio said. “It’s definitely preferable to what I felt before. What are you doing?” 

“Rerouting pain receptors,” Jay explained. “You’ll mostly feel nothing during your battles. Your body will alert you if someone is trying to slice your arm off, but pain will not incapacitate you. But, it appears in the process of rerouting I had…” 

“Ah.” Lio smirked. “Of course.” 

“I do not believe it will be permanent,” Jay said, and to demonstrate he squeezed Lio’s bionic fingers. It should have at least registered as pain, if a tiny amount, and while his mind picked up that something was squeezing him, Lio felt nothing. 

“You’re a genius.” _Now, about my cock…_

“It seems this only happens when I do this to your wires…” Jay next demonstrated by entwining blue wires around his fingers and giving them a gentle tug. Lio hissed in pleasure as the sensation rippled down his stomach down to his cock again, a sweet and waving motion; he envisioned Jay over him, rocking onto his hardness to climax—

“God, Jay…” 

Jay chuckled. “Never felt this good before?” 

Lio nodded, feeling tears well up, wanting nothing more than to just tug Jay under him, kiss him madly, and then—

“Want me to stop? I think I’ve accomplished what I sought out to do.” 

Lio shook his head. “No—don’t stop, Jay!” He met Jay’s gaze. The two shared a smile. “Let’s experiment some more.”


End file.
